Thinking of you
by EllaBradley17
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up a few months back and now she's dating someone else but it's no good because he's not Troy. Song fic to Katy Perry's Thinking of you. TROYELLA!


_**A?N: Hey everyone :) I've never done a song fic before so I thought I'd have a go at it, it might not be very good but I thought I'd share it with you all anyway :) Please R&R so I know what I'm doing wrong or right :) it's always nice to have happy comments lol love you all! xxxxx**_

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

Gabriella twirled her hair around her finger as she walked up the driveway to the Evan's mansion. She bit her lip trying to will the Bolton's small family house into view instead. She would give almost anything to be walking to the one and only boy she'd ever love.

Sighing she knocked on the door and waited for Ryan or Sharpay to appear. The door swung open and both people froze electric blue meeting chocolate brown.

"Troy?" She whispered taking a step closer. Troy backed up and shook his head turning his back on her and walking away. Gabriella felt the tears sting her eyes and wiped at them furiously shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. She looked up just in time to see Ryan walking towards her with a huge grin on his face.

She plastered a fake smile onto her face and smiled up at him.

"Hey Ry"

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

"Gab!" He greeted and wrapped her in a hug making her tense and smile awkwardly. "Come in" He ushered and the brilliant brunette stepped over the threshold. Just then Taylor ran into the room laughing her head off as Sharpay chased after her, the pair flew over the coffee table and towards the front door.

Both stopped in their tracks at the sight of Gabriella everyone stood still uncomfortably. Finally Sharpay took Taylors hand and simply walked away causing fresh tears to fill Gabriella's eyes.

"It's alright Gab" Ryan comforted wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm here for you" He smiled but her tears continued to fall even harder than before.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

Gabriella looked around Ryan's bedroom and let out a long sigh as he walked into the room. He reached out and took her hand leading her to his bed and sitting them both down. Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to will the image of Troy from her mind.

She remembered the days that they spent in his bedroom just laying around and laughing for no real reason. She opened her eyes and met Ryan's dull brown ones, her heart jerked as she thought of Troy's electric blue eyes how much passion and life there lay there.

She'd give almost anything to be sat here with Troy just staring into his eyes.

Ryan was drowning on about something that she simply wasn't listening to finally she got to her feet and stretched out her sore limbs.

"Wanna go to the kitchen and get something to drink?" She asked and he grinned getting up and putting his hands on her waist as she led the way. She had to suppress a shiver of disgust as he did this.

They walked down stairs and Gabriella stopped as she saw all her old friends sat in the living room laughing and pulling faces. She stood still for a minute just watching. Sharpay was sat in-between Taylor and Zeke on the sofa, Chad was on the floor in-between Taylors knees, Kelsi and Jason were laying next to each other, but Troy, Troy was sat in the armchair his legs tucked up underneath him as he stared off into the room.

She still loved him and she knew everything about him and right now she knew that he was upset, that he was suffering but bottling it up so no one would realize. She wanted nothing more than to run across the room and make him feel better. But she didn't she just took a deep breath and led Ryan to the kitchen.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best_

She opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice filling two glasses just as someone walked into the kitchen. Ryan and Gabriella turned around to see Troy stood in the doorway hurt written all over his face.

Gabriella went to move towards him but stopped herself at the last minute.

His Aura projected itself into the room and even though there was tension she felt at ease, she always did when he was around. Something about him calmed her; something made her feel like everything would be alright.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked and Gabriella started having forgotten he was here.

"I came for a drink" Troy ground out and Gabriella found herself taking a step towards him. His eyes flickered to her for a moment and she had to catch her smile but it found her eyes and Troy tilted his head slightly.

He moved through the room and grabbed a can of beer flicking it open and taking a large gulp.

"You two have fun" He spat and marched from the room. Gabriella and Ryan stood still for a moment before he shrugged and walked over to her.

_  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

She remembered the day Troy told her that they were over...

**Flashback**

"**I don't care Gabriella" He sighed and she wiped a tear away, he never called her Gabriella, ever. **

"**Troy I-" She tried but he just shook his head.**

"**No, there are tons of fish in the water Gabriella go find yourself another fish to fry" He spat and turned on his heel walking away leaving Gabriella to crumble to the floor and cry her eyes out.**

**End Flashback**

She closed her eyes and looked up at Ryan wishing that he was Troy, wishing she still had him in her arms.

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Ryan walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers; Gabriella closed her eyes and could taste Troy. She imagined them both stood in the park in the rain when he'd kissed her with so much love that she thought she might fall. But she never fell because he was always there to catch her.

Ryan groaned and reached out tugging her close. Gabriella's eyes snapped open and she stepped back a disgusted shiver running down her spine. Ryan thought she shivered in pleasure and grinned to himself taking her hand and walking out into the living room.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

Gabriella closed her eyes willing away the scene before her, how she wished she was sat with her friends, her old friends.

Sharpay looked up and scowled glaring at both Gabriella and Ryan.

"I thought we agreed that if SHE was here we wouldn't have to see her" Sharpay spat speaking directly to Ryan. The tears fell freely from Gabriella's eyes and she choked out a sob. Sharpay used to be her best friend; she was the one girl who she'd thought would always be there for her no matter what.

Gabriella shook her head, she couldn't be here anymore turning on her heel she ran from the room. She didn't see Troy jump to his feet and run to Sharpay's side as she fled the room. The blonde grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back, he jerked away from her stepping backwards in the direction Gabriella had just run.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself_

Ryan glared at his sister and ran after his girlfriend.

"Troy, don't go after her she's not worth it" Sharpay scolded and Troy just shook his head stopping for a moment.

"You don't get it Shar. She's Ella, she's our Ella, my Ella. I don't care about what she did, I care about her. I need her Sharpay she's what keeps me going. Without her I feel empty and HE'S not getting her, hell she's too good for him. She's your best friend, I don't care that you tell me she's not anymore because I know she is. She's still the same Gabby she's still that Gab that stayed with you for hours and hours when Jake broke your heart. She's still that same girl that sang Kelsi's song even though she was petrified. She's still the same girl who made friends with Taylor when no one else would and gave Chad a little sister. Ryan doesn't need her I need her Shar, I need her" He whispered the last sentence before turning around and running after the love of his life.

_  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

Gabriella sat crumbled against the Ryan's bedroom door her head in her hands as she let the tears fall. God how she missed her friends, she loved them all so much. Ryan was opposite her trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Gab they're not worth it" He whispered but this made her cry harder.

Ryan managed to get her to her feet and into his arms trying to stop her crying.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
_

Gabriella sobbed loudly pushing away from Ryan and stumbling backwards. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Gabriella snapped around her eyes wide in shock.

"Troy" She whispered staring into his brilliant blue eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as his own tears fell.

"Oh Ella" He whispered and she ran into his arms allowing him to scope her up. For the first time in months she felt at peace, she felt at home.

"I'm sorry Troy, I'm so sorry" She sobbed into his shirt but he just cooed and shushed her.

"Don't think about it Ella" He whispered and she clutched tightly to him burying her face in his chest. Suddenly she pulled back and looked up at him shaking her head.

"You never knew" She announced and he frowned.

"Never knew what?"

"I didn't do it Troy, I didn't kiss him" She whispered and he frowned confused.

"But I saw you" He whispered back and she shook her head.

"No it wasn't me it was Katelyn" She replied and he frowned. "Katelyn and Josh were in the gym, I realized I left my bag in there and walked in to find them already kissing, I ran to the changing rooms while you walked in then out again then I came out. You only saw Josh walk out behind me because Katelyn had gone to get changed. I never kissed him Troy, I could never do that to you" She whispered and he stared open mouthed at her.

"You never cheated on me" He whispered awe struck and she shook her head.

"Never"

"So it was all just... a mistake" He asked and she nodded. Suddenly he had her in his arms pulled flush against his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "OH El I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He whispered over and over again never wanting to let her go.

"Er... Hello? Very pissed off boyfriend here" Ryan snapped and Gabriella turned around in panic her back flush against Troy.

"I'm sorry Ryan" She whispered and he sighed flopping back onto his bed.

"I know Gabs. I know you never wanted me, I just thought that over time you might change your mind, that you might want me." He whispered and she smiled pulling away from Troy and going to sit next to him.

"You're a great friend Ry but you were never a boyfriend." She admitted and he nodded smiling up at her.

"I know Gabs" He whispered and she smiled leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting to her feet and looking over at Troy.

"I still love you" She said it was strong and clear and she knew that she meant it with all her heart.

"I never stopped loving you" He said back and she ran across the room and into his arms.

_Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._


End file.
